Unnamed
by annasophia.x
Summary: Sasuke was sent on a mission to kill some one near Suna, at that time Naruto was sent on a mission to help out Gaara. What happens when they met up and Naruto ask if he was coming back? They talk about some people in Konoha and Sakura. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Summery: Sasuke was sent on a mission to kill some one near Suna, at that time Naruto was sent on a mission to help out Gaara. What happens when they met up and Naruto ask if he was coming back? They talk about some people in Konoha and Sakura. What happens? SasuxSaku Fanfic!

A/n: Well you see I didn't exactly know what to name his story. So I'm going to keep this story 'Unnamed' until I think of a name. If you have any ideas please tell me. R&R please.

Chapter 1

**In Sound**

"Orochimaru would like to see you" Said a male with silver hair and glasses, Kabuto.

"Hn," said a certain raven hair male with onyx eyes. Taking the scroll he headed off to assassin a man around the borders of Suna.

**In Konoha**

_Flashback_

_Naruto has just appeared in the Hokages office._

"_Naruto, I want you to go to Suna and help out the Kazakage, Gaara." Said Tsunade_

"Hai!" Says Naruto then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_End Flashback_

Naruto was just about to head out when he heard someone call him.

"NARUTO!" yelled a pink haired kunoichi with emerald green eyes. She had a smile on her face but even looking at her you could tell she was still sad. Even over six years.

"Hey Sakura!" He said waving.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your mission" She said smiling.

He smiled back.

"Thanks Sakura – Chan" he said giving her a hug then waving good bye.

He left.

Sakura stood there still smiling until Naruto was out of sight.

She frowned.

Walking away she decided to go home.

**With Sasuke**

He was jumping from tree to tree headed for his destination when he sensed very strong chakra.

He jumped that way headed closer and closer to the source.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was headed towards Suna. Not noticing that someone was following him.

Just then something or someone popped out.

Naruto had a hood on so no one knows who he was. He looked at the figure.

"Sasuke…" whispered mostly to himself.

**With Sasuke**

"Sasuke…" The man whispered mostly to himself but Sasuke heard him.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" He asked.

The person Chuckled.

"I can't believe that Sasuke-_teme_ doesn't remember me." Naruto said emphasizing 'teme'.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

**With Naruto**

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah Teme, You remember" he said pulling off his hood.

**With Sakura**

She was looking around her room when her eyes landed on a picture.

_Team Seven_

All of a sudden she had a feeling.

A very strange feeling.

She continued looking at the picture.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Dobe" He said

"Teme"

They have been going on for a while.

Naruto stopped.

"When are you coming back?" He asked.

"Never" He said.

"You know everyone has changed…Especially Sakura."

The mention of her name made Sasuke flinch, remembering what happened when he left.

"You remember Neji right?" He asked.

"Well he's not that Destiny bullshit anymore." He said, "He's going out with Ten-Ten now."

"Neji's cousin Hinata has grown out of her Shyness." He said, "She's now my girlfriend."

"That Lazy ass, Shikamaru is now going out with Ino" He said. "Everything changed." He said looking down.

"Sakura, she's a lot different now. You might not believe this but she surpassed the Hokage in Strength and as a medic Nin, She's now the best medic Nin in Konoha, also the strongest with her inhuman strength. The weird thing is that even though everyone got over the fact that you left six years ago, she still hasn't. Not only has her power grown, but she has also matured. She's beautiful now. She has her own fan club." Naruto said. "But she still hasn't gotten over you." He said a little pissed.

Sasuke stared at him. He was letting all the information sinks in.

"Are you going to come back to Konoha?" He asked again.

Sasuke still stood there, Emotionless.

"Everyone would welcome you back." He said.

"I mean, I'll welcome you back, no question about that. So will everyone else. Even Sakura…"

"You know Dobe… you become really passionate about stuff." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I guess that Sakura's soft side is rubbing off on me." Naruto said. "You know that you should come back…" Naruto finished.

"Yeah and if I am then I would bring people with me too." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. That was a total lie; he would never bring anyone back to Konoha. He just wanted to know what people would do.

"Hell Sasuke, I'd be pissed of like hell if you did. So would everyone else. Well almost everyone else." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up surprised.

"Everyone except Sakura, that is. She would probably end up keeping everyone to kick your ass, I mean even the girls would kick your ass for that. But Sakura" He gave a mean chuckle. "Dude, she would welcome you back if you brought home a group of girls!" Naruto yelled. He was pissed off. "She's to Fucking nice man! Se would just welcome you back with a smile on her face. But every one knows that she would be sad as hell!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "You know the only reason that I'm still coming after you is because of her. I made a promise to her, a promise of a life time, and that is to bring you back. Not for me but for her, not that I hate you or anything." Naruto said.

All this made Sasuke flinch.

He processed all this in his mind letting every word sink into his brain.

With that he looked at Naruto.

"I'm coming back." Sasuke said after a while.

Naruto looked at him surprised.

Then he smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**What do you think about this?**

**Review!**

**Should I make another Chapter?**

**xxSophieexx**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Anna is Crazy she wants me to continue every thing that I wrote…Crazy lady is threatening to kill me. Well anyways thanks to anyone that reviewed to chapter 1! _

* * *

Chapter 2

_Recaps:_

_He processed all this in his mind letting every word sink into his brain._

_With that he looked at Naruto._

"_I'm coming back." Sasuke said after a while._

_Naruto looked at him surprised._

_Then he smiled._

Now to Chapter 2

Sasuke smiled a true smile.

He walked over to Naruto.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said.

**With Sakura**

She was still looking at the picture of Team Seven.

All of a sudden she felt happy.

_What the hell? _Sakura thought.

_**Are you PMSing?**_ Asked her inner. (To anyone that doesn't know what PMSing is then you people are weird, no offence :)

They went on with the conversation… (And no She was not PMSing)

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Got it Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Got it Teme!" Naruto practically screamed.

Then they went their separate ways back to their missions.

(He-he I'm not telling you the idea! Not that it's so good anyways…LOL)

**With Naruto**

He FINALLY reached Suna and was headed to the Kazakages building.

He ran up to Gaaras' office.

-Bam-

"Hey Gaara what's up?" Naruto said/yelled.

"NARUTO!!" Gaara Screamed.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto said a little scared because he never heard Gaara scream before.

"Why are you late!?" Gaara asked/yelled.

"I, um…, got lost on the was?" Naruto said but it sounded like a question.

Gaara looked at him suspiciously but let it go.

"Here you have to do all this paper work" Gaara said handing him a whole pile of papers.

"What? Why?" He cried.

"Because you said you would become Hokage one day and this is all the crap you have to do!" Gaara yelled at Naruto.

Naruto got to work.

**With Sasuke**

He arrived at the hose that he was supposed to be at.

There was a man in the house, not so old and not so young.

He was in his late 30's he would say.

He went in the house.

"W-Who are you?" the man asked.

"That's for me to know and you not to." He said.

"I'm not going to kill you because well, I just don't feel like killing you okay" it wasn't a question.

The guy nodded.

"Okay, now give me something that is valuable so I could get this over with." He said.

The man handed him a silver ring with diamonds decorating it and matching necklace, earrings and bracelets.

Sasuke took it and left.

**With Sakura**

Sakura finally stopped looking at the picture and is done arguing with her inner.

She was walking around bored to death so she decided to head to the training grounds.

Sakura didn't train she just sat under a tree and began to think.

She thought back to the time when they had passed Kakashi-sensei's test.

**With Naruto **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD HURTS!!" Naruto screamed.

"…"

"Gosh, Forget this I'm leaving" Naruto said and left.

Later…

Gaara Comes in and doesn't find Naruto.

"What the Fuck! NARUTO!!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto was already out of Suna looking for Sasuke.

**With Sasuke**

_Where the fuck is Dobe!_

Ten minutes later.

"Teme, I finally found you." Naruto said waving.

"Hn" Sasuke said and began walking.

When they reached The Sound

"Dobe, you remember the plan right!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid Teme." Naruto said.

-No Reply-

-5 minutes later-

-Naruto finally gets it-

"Hey! Teme, that's mean." Naruto said.

"What ever." Sasuke said.

**With Sakura**

Sakura felt someone else's chakra and turned around to see Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura said.

"Yo" He said.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, how about you?" Kakashi asked.

"-Sigh- I've been having strange feelings all day so I decided to come here to think" She said.

"You to eh?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Do you think Sasuke will ever come back?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as they sat in a tree near the entrance of Orochimar's hideout.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said lazily.

"Okay" Sasuke said.

"3" Sasuke started.

"2" Naruto Said.

"1!" They both yelled.

* * *

**Okay! **

**So people what you think!!**

**Review Please!!**

**xxSophieexx**


End file.
